itx311alfandomcom-20200214-history
Topologies
What is a topology? A topology is a layout of devices within a computer network, these can change depending on aspects that might be present within the room such as layout and budget. There are two different types these are physical and logical topologies. There are several variations of topology layouts some of these involve the following: Bus Star Extended Star Tree Ring Mesh Each of these layouts has its own set of advantages and disadvantages we will explain each topology layout and then talk you through each of the advantages and disadvantages starting with a bus topology. The bus topology is a relatively simple topology layout as the nodes will connect each node to the back bone cable which is the main packet transfer method from the network to the node. This is ideal for the following reasons: Advantages Easy to setup Not as much cable is required during this process compared to other methods Used for smaller networks which make it ideal for providing a Local Area Network Disadvantages ''' Limited space on the network and the central cable length is limited Dependant on the central cable so if a fault occurs the entire network goes down. Hard to pin point a fault to an exact workstation The effectiveness of the network decreases with each addition of a new node The star and extended star topology is built around a central hub which connects different devices together. It is also responsible for managing the network layout. Nodes can easily be added to increase the size of the topology. '''Advantages Devices can be added without disrupting nodes that are already part of the ‘circuit’ Because each node is independent issues can be resolved without any interference This makes troubleshooting simple because identifying issues can be done without taking down the network. Simple to setup because you have to setup a device and the hub. Extended star topology can revive the network should the primary hub fail and run as an isolated network which makes it ideal for maintenance in an office based environment. Disadvantages ''' If the central hub fails it will bring the entire network down with it. Can be costly as a reliable and durable device is required to handle the traffic. This is environment specific. Extra hardware is often required when setting up and maintaining this topology The tree topology is one of the topology that is based around a backbone cable similar to a bus topology however it branches off to a series of devices usually a hub where the nodes will be connected. '''Advantages Can be extended to form a small star topology. Good for large scale networks or those at multiple locations. Easily managed and maintained Smaller networks can be isolated for maintenance without affecting the main circuit 'Disadvantages ' Relies heavily on both a reliable hub and backbone if the backbone fails it will bring the network down with it. Increased stress can be felt if more devices are added to the network without any significant upgrades in other hardware such as cabling. The ring topology is unlike any of the ones mentioned so far this is because the information has to travel through each of the devices before reaching its destination. 'Advantages ' Good for troubleshooting as it can easily identify where the issue lies on the network. Makes the network organised as each device can only send information ' '